


That'll Do Fine

by volsung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsung/pseuds/volsung
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta have been together a while now. They decide to bring McCree into the mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porn. The porniest porn I have ever written.

Genji groaned, his body releasing more steam into the room. Zenyatta was teasing him, rubbing his cock against Genji's entrance, just short of entering him, and had been for a minute now.

 

"Please," he whined. "I need it... please, Zen."

 

With a groan of his own, Zenyatta finally pushed into him in one slow thrust, really giving him time to feel it. He had only just sheathed himself fully, staying still, giving Genji a moment to breathe, when there were footsteps in the corridor outside. A light rap against the door, and it opened, revealing Jesse with a crate of beers under his arm.

 

He froze with his lips slightly parted, taking in the scene before him for a brief second before looking away. "Goodness, I'm sorry - I'll just -" He turned to leave.

 

"Wait." Genji said, and the cowboy paused, his back still to them. Genji grinned. Jesse had no way of knowing that this situation had been carefully orchestrated by yours truly. He'd invited Jesse to stop by his room for some beers, all the while knowing he'd be otherwise occupied with Zenyatta that evening. Having brought it up with the omnic beforehand, they had agreed on the idea of inviting Jesse into their bed. All that remained to see was whether or not Jesse would want to. Genji was confident he would. Oh, Jesse was friendly with everyone, but Genji hadn't missed the light flirting he'd been treating him to, even since before he became involved with Zenyatta.

 

"We were going to wait for you to arrive, but we couldn't help ourselves..." Genji continued, and he saw Jesse's back straighten. He turned in the doorway, his face still slack with surprise.

 

"No kiddin'..." Was all he said.

 

"So," Genji said softly, and shifted his hips so that Zenyatta's cock inched ever so slightly deeper into him. He hissed in pleasure. "Why don't you join us?"

 

Jesse's jaw shut, teeth clicking together, and his gaze travelled from Genji's face, to Zenyatta, to the spot where their bodies were joined. He took a deep breath and shut the door behind him, walked over to the low table in the centre of the room to drop his beers there, and turned to face them again.

 

"I reckon I'd like that."

 

"Excellent." Zenyatta said, speaking up for the first time. "Come closer then."

 

Jesse considered them for a moment before moving to remove his hat. That too was deposited on the low table, and as he walked to the bed he started unravelling his serape. He tossed it aside and kicked off his boots before kneeling on the bed behind Genji's head. In silence he started working on the straps of his chest piece, but Genji grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

"I would like to undress you."

 

"Oh. Well then, be my guest!" Jesse grinned for the first time since he'd entered, and leaned back to sit on his heels. Zenyatta stroked a line down Genji's body softly as he pulled out of him, Genji groaning at the loss. Sitting up, he planted a hungry kiss to Zenyatta's faceplate, before turning to face Jesse. His hands went right to the ties of his armour and he set about loosening it, also pulling off the cowboy's glove and belt.

 

"Your clothes are too complicated." Genji chided, still pulling in vain at the straps. Jesse's hands joined his, showing him how to properly loosen them. While he worked he felt Zenyatta's hands feeling him up from behind, stroking and squeezing in all the right spots.

 

"Easy for you to say, darlin', seeing as how you don't wear none." Jesse laughed, and his eyes flickered down between Genji's legs, to his still very much erect cock.

 

"Shut up." Genji said fondly, as he finally was able to take away the armour. With that off it was easy to pull Jesse's shirt out of his trousers. He got those open too, and Jesse nimbly slipped out of them, leaving him in only his underwear: some boxers, slim fitting and noticeably tented.

 

"Like what you see?" Jesse drawled, trailing some fingers down from the hair on his chest to that of his stomach, his hand coming to rest just above the elastic of his boxers. Genji sat back to appreciate him for a moment, smiling. Jesse was all broad shoulders and chest, thick arms and strong thighs, and his middle was just a little chubby. Genji had an urge to kiss that stomach. But then his eyes fell to Jesse's barely concealed erection, and he shot the man a meaningful look.

 

"I need those off." He nodded to Jesse's crotch.

 

"You need it, huh?" Jesse raised his eyebrows and slowly pulled his underwear off. His cock sprang up against his stomach, but he didn't touch it yet. "How long have you needed this for I wonder?"

 

"A while. Does it matter?" Genji asked, just as Zenyatta chuckled behind him; "He's been talking about it for a two weeks now. But I think he's wanted you for longer."

 

Genji looked back at Zenyatta with a half-hearted pout, and the omnic laughed again.

 

Jesse joined it. "Not surprisin'. Can't blame ya for lustin' after all this." He puffed his chest out slightly, with one raised eyebrow and a rogueish grin.

 

Genji snorted. "So full of yourself you are."

 

"Confidence is all part of my charm." Jesse said with a wink.

 

"Right." Genji said, smiling, as he leant back to sit in Zenyatta's lap. The omnic's hands went to frame his face, carding fingers through his hair. Genji took his own cock in hand, giving it a few lazy strokes while he continued to look Jesse in the eye. The cowboy made a low sound like he was trying to clear his throat. He shuffled from side-to-side on his knees, still not touching himself.

 

"So what did you two have in mind?"

 

Zenyatta hummed, the sound vibrating from his chest through to Genji's, making him shiver. "Genji likes being told what to do." Zenyatta said, and Genji felt himself blush harder. He couldn't deny it.

 

"Alright... I have a few ideas." Jesse said with a smirk. He winked at Genji again. "Gonna take such good care of you darlin'." His hand finally went to his cock and he stroked himself with a sigh, long and languid, bringing himself to full hardness.

 

Genji almost groaned at the sight, and wiggled his hips against Zenyatta, rubbing on the cock trapped between their bodies.

 

"Do you want me inside you again, dear?" Zenyatta asked, and as he said it he took hold of Genji's hips to push him on his hands and knees. Genji softly moaned a yes, and Zenyatta's cock slipped inside him again easily, quicker this time. He keened, all the while looking at Jesse, who still had a hand on himself but had stopped moving.

 

"What a pretty sight." He said quietly. "I wonder how much of me you could fit in that gorgeous mouth of yours."

 

Genji grinned as Zenyatta began to move. "Why don't we find out."

 

Jesse inched forward slowly until he was sitting with his legs on either side of Genji's head, and the cyborg lost no time grasping his cock, his mouth watering for it. He kept his eyes on Jesse's as he kissed and licked the tip slowly, before taking most of its length into his mouth. Jesse made a high sound in the back of his throat, his right hand going to the top of Genji's head, applying no pressure, just hanging on. Behind him Zenyatta fucked him at a steady pace, one hand at his hip and the other working his cock slowly.

 

Genji moaned around Jesse as he bobbed his head, all this stimulation almost too much. But he kept going, sucking and swallowing as fast as he could handle it. Jesse was moaning too, pulling at his hair gently. Releasing his cock with a soft wet sound, Genji looked up at him. "You can pull harder."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Pull my hair harder. Please."

 

Jesse made a loud sigh when Genji took him back into his mouth, and tightened his grasp on Genji's green hair. After a few seconds of testing its give he pulled even harder and more of his cock was forced into Genji's mouth. Genji took it easily despite its girth, moaning both from the intrusion and Zenyatta's thrusts. He felt torn between them both, dizzy, not sure where to direct his attention, as he tried to concentrate on the blowjob and to match the movement of Zenyatta's hips.

 

He wanted to kiss his omnic again as he fucked him, but he also wanted to feel Jesse's mouth, so soft and responsive. It wouldn't be long now before Jesse came he thought, as his noises became more desperate. He sure wasn't holding anything back.

 

And just when he felt Jesse might come in his mouth he stopped, switching to his hand instead. Jesse looked down at him, his expression only slightly strained.

 

"Don't like people coming in your mouth there, sugar? That's fine, listen, I have another idea anyway." He gently removed Genji's hand from his cock and bent down to kiss him. Genji sat up, his back resting against Zenyatta's front, and touched his hands to the sides of Jesse's face, feeling the hair there. His mouth was sore from sucking, and kissing Jesse caused a pleasant stinging in his lip. He felt the cowboy's tongue against his bottom lip and let him in, letting Jesse explore his mouth as much as he wished while he continued to bounce on Zenyatta.

 

When he and Jesse parted the latter sat up and looked at Zenyatta, who had been so quiet so far.

 

"You alright Zenyatta? Would ya mind some company back there?"

 

"Not at all." Zenyatta answered, his voice so calm. _Unfair_ , Genji thought.

 

Jesse put his hands on Genji's shoulders, forcing him to slow his pace. "Help me turn our friend on his side will ya." Zenyatta ceased his thrusting into Genji and helped lay him down on the bed, though he remained inside him. Genji ground his arse against him, trying to get him started again.

 

"So greedy for it." Zenyatta remarked, and Genji whined. He himself lay down behind Genji's back, holding him firm. And then Jesse slumped down in front of him, effectively trapping him between them both. "Breathe, Genji. Patience. I want to see what Jesse has in mind." Zenyatta said.

 

Genji watched Jesse's face closely as the other man grinned, no trace of shyness at all. "How d'you feel... About the both of us fucking you?"

 

Genji stared, his mouth open. "Both. At the same time?" He wanted to be sure that was what Jesse was proposing here. The thought made him feel harder than he'd ever been in his life.

 

"Ya know it!"

 

Genji groaned softly and his body expelled a burst of steam. "Yes." His dick twitched and he rubbed himself harder against Zenyatta. 

 

"Think ya can take it?"

 

"Yes!" He said, louder this time.

 

"You good Zenyatta?"

 

"The idea is enticing." Zenyatta replied, and he sounded very eager. Genji shivered.

 

"Do ya have a safeword? Just so... y'know. Wouldn't wanna hurt ya."

 

Genji nodded. "Blue."

 

Jesse smiled and looked to the bedside table where an assortment of items were standing, noteably lubricant and some small towels with a bowl of warm water. He reached an arm out for the small bottle and started coating his fingers with it.

 

"Well then, let's see here..." Jesse caressed one of Genji's thighs on his way to his entrance, taking his time with it. His hand came to rest alongside Zenyatta's cock, and he carefully slipped two fingers in, testing the stretch of Genji's body. "Oh yeah, ya can more than take it, I think." He scissored his fingers inside and Genji bucked his hips. It burned but it was such a good burn and he already felt lightheaded with it.

 

Jesse chuckled. "Eager for it, ain't ya." As he slipped another finger inside, Zenyatta ran a hand through his hair, making soothing noises.

 

"You can do it, we'll take care of you. My good boy." Zenyatta said, and Genji let out a sweet sigh. He saw Jesse raise his eyebrows, but the cowboy said nothing.

 

Soon enough Jesse positioned himself closer, practically on top of Genji, and removed his fingers from where they'd been moving in and out of his body in tandem with Zenyatta. Genji made a high whine, desperate for movement, and wanting to be filled. He knew it had to be done slowly, but the anticipation was killing him. As he felt the lubricated tip of Jesse's dick press in the space next to Zenyatta's, Genji clung tightly to the cowboy's chest, burying his face there. He was pressed on all sides, a body or a limb enveloping him from every angle; Zenyatta's heated and smooth, Jesse's soft and organic and hairy except for his left arm, the fingers of which were cool and hard where they pressed into the curve of his hip.

 

Jesse entered him slow and steady, pushing in and out, stretching him carefully. It was a perfect sort of agony, and Genji held him tighter, Zenyatta tightening his grip on his shoulders as well. He was about to resort to begging, when finally Jesse filled him completely and groaned, a low delicious drawn-out noise that had Genji shivering again. The heat in his gut was almost intolerable, and he closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ward off his orgasm for now.

 

"How are you doing, darling?" He heard Zenyatta's voice as though from far away through the rushing in his ears, even though the omnic was as close to him as he possibly could be. He could only moan in response.

 

"You're taking us so perfectly." Jesse said in a low growl.

 

Genji swallowed thickly and finally was able to speak. "Please, _please_ fuck me."

 

Jesse made a happy sigh. "I'd love nothing more." And he bucked harder into him, just as Zenyatta pulled out almost all the way. They rocked into him out of rhythm with each other, in uneven thrusts, unpredictable and so _good_. Genji could hear them making noises of their own but they were drowned out by his own voice, screaming their names as well as incoherent half-sentences.

 

"Master-" He choked out, and Zenyatta sighed his name behind him. "Jesse... Jesse, fuck..." He moaned, and the cowboy grunted, his cock spurting pre-cum deep inside him.

 

"As much as I love your voice," Jesse groaned. "If ya keep on sayin' my name like that I won't last too long, sugar..."

 

"Don't care - so good - come inside me -"

 

"Shit." Jesse said, sounding almost pained, and the next moment Genji felt his wet mouth kissing his neck, tongue tracing the outlines of the plating under his jaw. Teeth scraped along the synthetic material, no less sensitive than organic skin, and Genji took a deep shuddering breath because it was almost too much, he couldn't -

 

A hand - Zenyatta's - finally reached around him to stroke his cock and the omnic pressed his faceplate right against Genji's ear; "You're doing so well, sparrow. You greedy boy, you always need more don't you? This is what you wanted? To be full, fucked so hard you can no longer speak. Being such a good, pretty boy for us to fuck -"

 

"Zen..." Genji cried out plaintively, the vowel drawn out just a bit longer than it should have been.

 

"Wouldn't have imagined you two would be so dirty..." Jesse said in between pants. "I like it."

 

"Have you imagined what we would be like, McCree?" Zenyatta asked delicately. He still sounded so damn _calm_.

 

Jesse laughed, half a sob. "I've thought of our green ninja here before, sure." He managed, and Genji groaned. "Thought what it might be like to kiss his pretty mouth, or how I'd like to fuck him. Never thought I'd get to, though."

 

The cowboy picked up the pace, but Zenyatta was still faster, his movements mechanically perfect. Jesse was reaching deeper though, and just when Genji thought it was becoming too much to handle, he brushed his face against his and said softly in his ear; "Come for us, _good boy_."

 

Genji swore loudly in Japanese as he came, screaming obscenities neither Zenyatta or Jesse could understand. Zenyatta stroked him through it, muttering praise Genji couldn't make sense of, and he felt Jesse come too, hips bucking frantically and emptying himself with a loud cry. It took a minute for Genji to come down, the world shifting back into focus, and he tried to speak but his throat was raw from screaming, and he felt completely wrecked.

 

Jesse's mouth covered his in a desperate kiss as Zenyatta continued to thrust wildly into his body, which was also sore and leaking with Jesse's cum. Zenyatta came a moment later with a distorted, completely inhuman sound, holding himself deep and twitching. His body didn't produce cum, but Genji was already so full of it that it made no difference. He shivered and moaned weakly into Jesse's mouth while the omnic spent himself. Jesse pulled out of him just as Zenyatta was finishing, and he brought one hand to the side of his face, a thumb smoothing across his brow, over one large scar there.

 

In another context Genji might have found the action too emotional, too intimate, but after what just happened he didn't care to shy away from the contact and rather leaned into it, closing his eyes.

 

Zenyatta remained inside him for a few long seconds before pulling out as well, and Genji shuddered, suddenly feeling too empty. His entire lower half ached, his legs trembling with it, and he found it very hard to open his eyes again. He met Jesse's gaze and found a softer look than he was used to there.

 

As he stared silently at the other man Zenyatta crawled across his chest so that Genji could kiss him, a sloppy, bruising brush of lips on the seam of his faceplate. When the omnic leant back Genji saw Jesse occupying himself with the towels on the nightstand, and moments later he brought a warm, wet one to Genji's stomach, and then between his legs, cleaning him as gently as possible. Still, Genji felt himself twitch at the slightest movement, his body still so sore and sensitive.

 

Jesse other hand, the metal one, was on his chest, large and soothing. Zenyatta bent down again to press their foreheads together. Once Jesse was done he cleaned himself off before offering a towel to Zenyatta too. He sat back against the wall then, his arms behind his head.

 

"I love you, my sparrow." Zenyatta said softly, cupping Genji's face.

 

Though his voice was still weak, Genji answered him. "Love you too Zen."

 

"Y'all need me to leave?" Jesse asked, watching as both their heads turned towards him.

 

"You stay right there." Genji said, and Jesse laughed, shrugging.

 

"As you say, darlin'."

 

Zenyatta pulled Genji closer so they could lie down together again, while Jesse rummaged for something in the pockets of his trousers. When he returned, Zenyatta lay Genji across the cowboy's stomach before curling himself next to them both, his legs intertwined with Genji's.

 

There was the sound of a match being struck, and puffing, as Jesse lighted one of his ridiculous cigars. Genji crinkled his nose at the smell, but knew it was pointless to say anything. So he buried his face into Jesse's hairy stomach instead, fulfilling his earlier wish of kissing him there. He felt Jesse's abdomen move with silent laughter at the sloppy sound Genji's mouth made. One of his hands came to rest in his hair, threading through it slowly.

 

"So," Jesse said after a while. "Do I dare assume this was good enough to warrant it becoming more than a one-time thing?" His tone was light enough, but Genji thought he sensed some trepidation.

 

"Oh, I think so." Zenyatta said. "Genji?"

 

"Jesse, if we never do this again I will kill you." Genji replied sleepily.

 

Jesse huffed, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Big talk for someone I got turnin into putty in my hands."

 

Genji ran a hand on the cowboy's inner thigh, and felt his cock twitch against his arm.

 

Jesse grunted. "But I accept." He said. "I even reckon we could do this again in _oh_ , twenty minutes?"

 

"Heh," Genji breathed. "I'd be ok with that. If I can fuck you this time."

 

"It's a deal." Jesse said. He laughed again. "You two... Y'all didn't even buy me a drink first."

 

"We'll get you a drink whenever you like," Zenyatta assured him. "For now however, smoke your cigar, and I want to watch Genji fuck you."

 

"The mouth on this bot!" Jesse said, feigning surprise. "I'll never be able to look at ya the same way again."

 

"A reminder not to judge a book by its cover."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Hurry up so we can go again." Genji urged, and he squeezed Jesse's thigh.

 

Jesse squeezed back, gently pulling on his hair. He took another long drag of his cigar. "Anything for you, sweet pea."

 


End file.
